


«Запомни меня таким, как сейчас»

by ladyxenia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Secret Crush, Sexual Fantasy, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxenia/pseuds/ladyxenia
Summary: Отабек запоминает Юру не так, как должен запоминать друг





	«Запомни меня таким, как сейчас»

Отабек запоминает Юру целиком, каждый жест, каждое выражение лица. Всегда внимательно на него смотрит: в скайпе, на экране телевизора, в реальности. Бросает быстрые взгляды, пока Юра глядит в другую сторону, чтобы не упустить ни малейшей детали.

Ему стыдно признаваться себе в том, что он хранит воспоминания о Юре, как постыдные сокровища; не так его воспитывали, не так учили дружить, но перестать он не может. Всё, что мог, Отабек уже сделал: поклялся не выдать себя никогда ни словом, ни действием. Чтобы Юра не заметил, что его друг — извращенец, не разочаровался в нём навсегда. Он мог бы обманывать себя, говорить, что делает это только потому, что Юра много значит для него как соперник и друг. Но Отабек знает, что это не так. Может, так было раньше, до того, как они начали общаться, когда Юра был для него только вершиной, маячащей где-то на горизонте, к которой стремишься, не зная, дойдёшь ли когда-нибудь и возможно ли это вообще. Отабек не был уверен.

Теперь Отабек мог закрыть глаза и представить Юру, стоящего рядом, как наяву — от падающей на глаза чёлки и упрямо сведённых бровей до напряжённого взгляда, шелушащихся обкусанных губ и криво постриженных ногтей с заусенцами.

Но именно сейчас представлять не нужно, потому что Юра — вот он, сидит рядом с Отабеком на кровати, в полумраке номера, который Отабек снимает вместе с тренером. И чёлка падает Юре на глаза, и взгляд напряжён, и губа закушена, а пальцы с обкусанными ногтями злобно тапают в экранную клавиатуру — это уже четвёртая попытка Юры вспомнить пароль на ютубе, и его терпение явно заканчивается.

— А-а-а, — протяжно выдыхает Юра, когда страница всё-таки грузится, — ёбаное наконец-то. Сука, чё ему в первый раз не понравилось, вот то же самое вводил!

Отабек запоминает это «А-а-а». 

Потом он вытащит его из памяти, как вытаскивает все мелочи, которые делает и говорит Юра.

Потом — это когда он будет один, и никто не увидит и не узнает, но Отабеку всё равно будет стыдно, потому что сам-то он будет знать. Но всё равно будет лежать, зажмурившись крепко-крепко, и стараться дышать как можно тише, чтобы никто не услышал, и дёргать рукой под одеялом, представляя, как Юра нависает над ним, щекоча лицо длинной чёлкой, и вжимается в Отабека пахом, трётся. Дышит рвано, закусывает губу, просовывая руку между ними, на ощупь находит ширинку, достаёт свой член, обхватывает и облегчённо тянет у Отабека над ухом: «А-а-а».

Сейчас Отабек нервно сглатывает, бросает на Юру быстрый взгляд — заметил? не заметил? кажется, не заметил — и смотрит в планшет, где уже подгружается видео с Дружко, которое, по словам Юры, необходимо посмотреть прямо сейчас , потому что «Как это, ни одного выпуска не видел? Ты вообще в интернете бываешь?».

Юра дожидается, пока пробуферится побольше — вайфай на их этаже так себе — запускает и придвигается поближе, упирается локтем Отабеку в бок. Отабек отодвигается, и Юра удивлённо смотрит на него из-под светлых прядок.

— Щекотно, — врёт Отабек, потому что не скажешь же: «Извини, у меня сейчас встанет, будет неловко».

Юра понимающе кивает, отодвигается на мгновение и тут же, Отабек не успевает даже вздохнуть облегчённо, придвигается ещё ближе, закидывая руку Отабеку на плечо. Его пальцы почти касаются шеи, и Отабек думает: «Стоп».

— Ну, в общем, смотри! — говорит Юра, и Отабек смотрит, но не видит.

Зато чувствует хорошо. Рука Юры давит на плечи приятным весом, и взъерошенная юрина макушка так близко, что если повернуться, то можно, наверное, почувствовать, как пахнут его волосы — хотя Отабек и так примерно знает, как. Он обнимал Юру, когда поздравлял его с победой. Тогда Юра уткнулся лицом ему в плечо, и Отабек стоял, прикрыв глаза, держал его в руках и запоминал всё: и как мышцы на юриной спине чувствуются сквозь лайкру и сетку, и как щекочут лицо его волосы, жёсткие от укладочных средств и пота, и как они пахнут.

Отабек переводит взгляд с экрана на Юру — всё равно сейчас ничего не поймёт, слишком Юра рядом, чтобы хватало сил воспринимать лысого дядьку в телефоне; его лицо расслаблено, по нему мелькают синие, сиреневые, зелёные отсветы от меняющегося в темноте экрана. Именно таким лицо Юры Отабек ещё не видел, но хорошо помнит его почти таким: тоже в темноте, то под сиреневым, то под синим светом, только губы тогда изгибались хищно, а взгляд прожигал насквозь, и взвизгивали гитары, и зрители вокруг шумели, а Юра нёсся по льду прямо на него, смотрел прямо в глаза; потом резко затормозил и требовательно протянул к нему правую руку, чтобы Отабек снял перчатку, и он снял, а в ушах шумело, и потом Юра протянул левую, и Отабек снова снял, теперь уже зубами.

Это он вспоминает часто.

Оказывается, так легко представлять, как Юра всовывает ему палец в рот, и как только зубы Отабека смыкаются на ткани, чудом не зацепив кожу, второй рукой хватает Отабека за горло. Держит. Смотрит в глаза прямо и решительно , сжимает пальцы — не слишком сильно, но так, чтобы Отабек понял, кто здесь главный. Чтобы все, кто смотрят, поняли. Отабек боится вдохнуть, стоит неподвижно, а Юра хищно щурится, слегка улыбается, подкатывается вплотную и пальцем левой руки гладит отабеков язык. Отабек сглатывает. Чувствует, как на мгновение рука Юры усиливает хватку на его горле. Юра усмехается, расслабляет пальцы. Проводит по шее от кадыка до ключиц . Отабек хочет моргнуть, но не может, взгляд Юры парализует, заставляет вжиматься в бортик катка, чтобы только не упасть, и чувство самосохранения кричит: «Беги!», но Отабек не слышит. А Юра всовывает ему в рот ещё один палец, удовлетворённо кивает, когда Отабек проводит по ним языком, а потом кладёт обе руки Отабеку на плечи, резко подаётся вперёд и шепчет, не разрывая визуальный контакт: «Отсосёшь?» Отабек молча кивает. Юра улыбается улыбкой победителя, нажимает на плечи, и Отабек оседает вниз. Колени больно ударяются об лёд. Юра запускает пальцы ему в волосы, смотрит сверху вниз. Ждёт. Отабек торопливо расстёгивает его ширинку — спасибо тем, кто шил, что она не бутафорская, стягивать эти штаны было бы сложнее, и так сложно, потому что пальцы трясутся, а ему надо как можно скорее добраться до юриного члена. И лёд под коленями холодный, а огни софитов носятся над катком, то выхватывая их ярким пятном, то снова погружая в тёмно-синий полумрак, а Юра держит его за волосы, и смотрит на него, и ждёт. Отабек достаёт наконец его член и накрывает ртом.

Он не может представить вкус и запах и вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет — шансы, что он окажется настолько близко к члену Юры на самом деле очень малы, ноль целых, запятая, ноль, ноль, ноль, ноль, ноль, ноль…

Но он может представить, как Юра проводит по его щеке, как ловит его взгляд, как выдыхает резко, когда Отабек почти выпускает член изо рта, обхватывает губами только головку, проводит языком, всовывает кончик под крайнюю плоть. Как закусывает губу и сдавленно хрипит: «Блядь...», когда Отабек надрачивает ему рукой, а губами и языком ласкает мошонку. И пальцы Юры сильные, уверенные, когда он хватает Отабека за волосы и натягивает на себя, вколачивается в него и дышит рвано, и толкается глубоко, так глубоко, что Отабек почти задыхается, а Юра тянет его за волосы до боли, и кончает, хрипит: «Блядь, Бека...»

— Бека?

Отабек успевает мысленно поблагодарить темноту, потому что вряд ли Юра был бы рад заметить, как он сейчас покраснел, глядя на лысого чувака в планшете, пытающегося в мемы.

— Ну, блядь, Бека, ты не смотришь, — говорит Юра, кажется, немного обиженно, и бодает щёку Отабека макушкой.

Отабек вздыхает. Пытается объяснить, что устал. Юра смотрит на него недоверчиво, потом говорит: «Ай, хуй с ним», — кладёт планшет на подушку, стягивает руку с отабекового плеча, задевая кожу пальцами. Отабек не выдерживает и вдыхает резко, закрывает глаза, надеется, что Юра смотрит сейчас не на него. Открывает глаза.

Юра смотрит на него.

Юра говорит:

— Так.

Снова подносит руку к его плечу. Отабек отводит взгляд, потому что смотреть сейчас на Юру нельзя. Слишком стыдно. Слишком тяжело. Столько раз он обещал себе, что этого не случится. А Юра проводит пальцами по ткани футболки, по шее. Отабек замирает. Пытается сказать: «Не надо», но получается только:

— Не…

Юра говорит:

— Хуй в говне.

Отабек отворачивается совсем.

Юра говорит:

— Бек? Посмотри на меня?

Отабек сдаётся и смотрит. Юра глядит на него и улыбается улыбкой победителя.


End file.
